Punishment
by vermilion aura
Summary: When Giles discovers his chosen princess elect is skipping her lessons, he teaches her a lesson of his own. Giles ChristophexOC (For FoxyKhai0209)


**Author's Notes:** Well, this one shot came as a bit of a surprise. A member by the pen name of _FoxyKhai0209_ requested that I write a _Midnight Cinderella_ one shot for her involving the tutor Giles Christophe and her character, Manami Kaito. She requested a specific plot, leading to this piece. _FoxyKhai0209_, I hope you enjoy what I put together, and I hope the rest of you enjoy it too!

* * *

The feel of the ocean water was just perfect for her as she swam alongside the fish, seals and other sea creatures underwater. Despite having certain duties and lessons at this time, they were the last thing on her mind as she spun in circles. Coming up to the surface for some much-needed air, Manami let out the breath she had been holding alongside a sigh of relief. If she was able to, she would stay in the ocean becoming the chosen princess elect, Manami didn't really have much time for herself outside of the palace. With everything thrown at her in such a short period of time, she felt she needed to get away from the palace and take some time. For that, she would always head straight to the nearby ocean and just swim for an hour or so. She managed to get away with it thus far, but she had a feeling that it would only be a matter of time before she's caught. For now, she wanted to enjoy the fact that this was her secret until further notice.

Satisfied with her swim and seeing that the sun was setting, Manami made her way over to the shoreline, shaking the water off her hands and arms. She grabbed one of the towels hanging nearby to dry herself off and then used a second towel to dry off her long, cerulean locks as thoroughly as she could. She then changed into the simple, summer dress she wore prior to arriving and proceeded to make her way back to the palace. With the help of a select few of her maids who assisted her in her temporary getaway, she made her way back to her chamber discreetly without any of the other palace staff noticing. Now, all she had to do was take a bath to get the smell of the ocean out of her hair and she could get to her lessons and duties for the next day.

"Seems like you've been skipping out on your lessons today, Princess."

She paused at the familiar, masculine voice that came from behind her; it was none other than her tutor and crush, Giles Christophe. With a deep breath, Manami turned around so that she was facing him, her sapphire eyes coming into contact with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Hello, Giles. What brings you up here at this time?"

The tutor took notice of how dark her cerulean locks were.

"Your hair is wet. What have you been doing?"

"I've just been bathing all day is all."

She didn't have much time to react when her wrists were suddenly seized in his hands and pushed back against the wall.

"I know when you're lying to me, Princess. You might as well just tell me the truth. Even if you don't, you'll be punished either way."

She gulped as she attempted to find her voice, her heart beginning to pound madly within the confines of her already tightened chest.

"In addition, you have been skipping your lessons lately. Your punishment will be a severe one, regardless."

Manami clamped at the mouth, refusing to mention what she had been doing. Taking notice of that matter, Giles lifted her off the floor, flinging her over his shoulder and carrying her over to the king-sized bed in the back of the chamber. He then flung her down on the sheets and positioned himself on top of her, pinning her firmly in place with his own body.

"This is your punishment for skipping out on your lessons, Princess. Better keep it in mind if you end up doing it again."

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink when she felt him thrust his hips against her own.

"If this is going to be my punishment, then it might only encourage me to skip my lessons more."

Her husky tone caused his heart to pound, adding to his growing desire to strip her out of her dress and his own clothes and take her right here.

"Be careful what you say, Princess. You know you have duties to fulfill since I have chosen you."

"I know that I have duties to fulfill, and I assure you that I will. However, if this is going to be my punishment and if you're going to be the one punishing me, then I'll happily take it."

Giles quirked a brow before giving a sly smile.

"Really now? I'll have to see how much you like my punishment."

His lips fell on hers in a hungry, lustful rush, his tongue skillfully making its way into the cavern of her mouth. Manami let out a small whimper, but kissed him back with just as much passion and hunger. His hand reached for the zipper that held her dress in place and pulled it down the small of her back, slowly exposing her light, cream colored skin. Once it hit near her backside, Giles pulled her dress off, leaving her in just her undergarments as he gathered the fabric in a bunch and tossing it aside. He pulled away from her lips to examine her body; the blue lace of her bra and panties complemented her skin and her figure.

Deft hands made quick work of his coat and shirt, tossing them in some random direction, and he proceeded to rid himself of his pants, finally freeing himself from confinement. Using his knee to part her legs, Giles crawled on top of her, pressing his hips down against hers. A gasp emitted from Manami's lips at the feel of his hardened length pressing down against her core through the fabric of her panties. She attempted to bring her arms toward her chest, but he grabbed a hold of her wrists with one hand and pinned them over her head. He then blew on her delicate skin, starting from the valley between her breasts and moving up to her neck. He then captured her most sensitive spot on her throat, suckling her skin like a nursing kitten and emitting the moans that he was dying to hear. A keen moan that resembled his name made his ears twitch with pride; he was the only man to ever make her moan and feel this good.

Skill of his free hand made quick work of her bra, unhooking the front clasp and rather than pull her panties down, he ripped them from her body. Once she was fully exposed, Giles was deep inside her, keeping her pinned in place. He kept his gaze locked on her face, loving her euphoric expression as he moved in her core. Unable to move, all Manami could do was grip the pillows, and a rush of ecstasy shot throughout her body when she felt his lips enclose around one of her hardened nipples. Alternating between her nipples, he sucks each hardened bud, her moans becoming loud enough to flood the entire chamber. He then gave one, final thrust, pushing himself hard and deep into her before collapsing on top of her, letting go of her wrists in the process. Following a deep breath, Manami wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Giles gazed upon a sleeping Manami late in the night. He ended up waking up a couple hours into passing out from his sexual romp with her. She was sleeping soundly, the sheet covering her just below her shoulders. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers and then leaned towards her ear.

"We'll have to make double time for those lessons you skipped, Princess."

He heard her groan in protest in her sleep.

"If you skip any more lessons, your punishment will be more severe than what occurred just hours ago."

He heard her breath out a sigh and then nod before allowing herself to drift back to sleep. He was sure she wanted to protest because she enjoyed their romp and wanted more. Honestly, he was more than happy to have given her another round; maybe if she caught up with her lessons, it would be her reward. With that in mind, Giles draped his arm over her stomach and cuddled close to her before allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

**End Notes:** I really hope this one shot is enjoyable. This was a little out of my comfort zone since I only played Giles's route once and I'm just slowly making my way into playing it a second time. I am attempting to plot out another one shot and I'm also wanting to continue my _Devil May Cry_ project, _Beauty Slept in Sodom_. I have been stuck on the eighth chapter for quite some time now, and I'm hoping I can find a way to get out of that rut. Wish me luck, and check back!


End file.
